Too Many Chocolates
by CountToEight
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot for Valentines. Sirius is sick of getting Valentines from everyone but the one he wants. Remus steps in to help.


Too Many Chocolates

Rating: pg-13 But very mild

Summary: Sirius is sick of getting Valentines from everyone but the one he wants. Remus steps in to help.

Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter related belongs to me.

"God damn it, I don't WANT any more chocolates!"

Remus glanced up from his book, amused. Sirius, standing about ten feet away, threw his newest box of Valentines candy on the ground angrily and stomped on it, yelling obscene things at it. Remus laughed.

Sirius stopped, looking up in surprise. "Oh! Moony!" he said, ceasing his assault on the sweets. He smiled sheepishly. "Didn't see ya there!"

"May I ask why you're so upset at the poor confectionary treats?" Remus asked him, smiling widely. Sirius groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I've gotten so friggin many, I'll never be able to eat it all!" he cried, gesturing at a tree a few feet from him. Sure enough, there was a stack of nearly a dozen chocolates, a mass of pink and/or red envelopes, flowers, and the sort. Remus chuckled quietly.

"You never minded having a ton of chocolate before." He pointed out. Sirius glanced at him.

"No, that's pizza." He corrected dryly. "You're the one who can eat enough chocolate to feed a third-world country."

"Ah. But still. Shouldn't you be off comparing your total with James?" Remus asked, standing from his place nestled into the trunk of a cherry tree, still sparkling with a shell of ice from the snow a few days earlier. Sirius sighed.

"They just all expect me to pick them…" he said, sounding quite weary. For him. Remus smiled. Sirius didn't. "I'm not kidding, they all look at me so freaking earnestly! And they always look so hurt when I don't ask them out!"

"Well, why don't you ask one of them out?" Remus asked him. Sirius hesitated, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, they're not my type." He said after a moment. Remus cocked a brow.

"None of them are your type?" Remus repeated disbelievingly. "Come on Padfoot, you must have gotten Valentines from at least twenty girls!" he laughed. Sirius was quiet. Remus stopped laughing. "Sirius?"

"Well, some of them are perfectly nice, and attractive, but, well…." Sirius said, kicking at the chocolates on the ground and not looking at Remus. "They're all girls."

"…" Remus blinked, confused. "Uh, what?" he asked. Sirius sighed and looked at him.

"It's just I'm not so into that. You know." He smiled and shrugged. "Girls."

"Ah!" Remus's eyes widened in shock. Sirius was gay! Had all logic in the world been abandoned and was the sky preparing to fall in! He cleared his throat. "So, you just…wish it was from a…a bloke, then?" he asked, feeling himself blush slightly. "Then it would be better?"

"Well…" Sirius said slowly, relaxing a bit more now that Remus hadn't flipped out. "It would really only be better if one certain bloke sent them."

Remus's eyebrows shot up. Sirius actually had a crush? "Oh, really?" he said, a bit faintly. "Can I ask who?"

"Well…" Sirius looked away and then back at him. "I don't really want to say it flat out but…." He trailed off for a moment, thinking. Then he grinned slightly. "Y'know, I have a lot of chocolates still, without the smashed ones."

Remus blinked. "Um. Well, yes, you're quite right." He said.

"And I need someone to help me with them." Sirius continued. Remus felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes…"

"And, well, you DO like chocolate more than anyone else I know of…"

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Are you asking me to help you eat your chocolates?" Remus asked, bemused. Sirius grinned at him.

"I suppose." He said, sitting down on the frosty grass by the tree and opening a box of chocolates. Remus sat next to him.

"You could have just said so." He said, grabbing a couple and popping them in his mouth. They were thick and creamy, filled with a sweet white crème. Those girls really liked Sirius. He moaned in delight, letting them melt in his mouth.

He glanced at Sirius, who he realized was looking at him, not eating. He swallowed. "Yes, Padfoot?" he asked. Sirius smiled slightly, his striking gray eyes staring right into him.

"You know, people usually give their sweethearts candy on Valentines." He said. Remus cocked a brow at him.

"Yes?" he asked after a moment. Sirius grinned at him.

"Well, come on, I just gave you chocolates." He said. Remus froze in mid motion picking another chocolate.

"….Yes…" he said faintly, staring back at Sirius. Sirius leaned in a bit closer.

"Well…You're the smartest kid in our school, Remus, and I'm not being cryptic…" he said, close enough that his thick, dark eyelashes nearly brushed against Remus's nose. Remus felt himself growing redder and redder. "Can you guess who I want to be my Valentine?" Sirius said in a near whisper. Remus had to try for a moment to find his voice.

"I…think I can make an educated guess…" he said quietly. They both hovered for a moment, looking at each other, before Sirius closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Remus's in a kiss. Remus gasped slightly, tensing a bit before he hesitantly relaxed and closed his eyes, pressing back.

Sirius pressed in closer to Remus, abandoning the chocolates to wrap his arm around the smaller boy's neck and pull his head in closer as he ran his lip along Remus's lower lip. Remus took it as a search for more, and he opened his mouth slightly.

Sirius took his chance immediately and his hot tongue slipped into Remus's mouth, making him moan slightly. Remus tasted the chocolate on Sirius's tongue as it caressed the crevices of his mouth, an indication that Sirius had enjoyed his gifts despite his protests. Remus smiled at the thought even as Sirius ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth and slid along the smooth back of his teeth. Remus slid his arms around Sirius's neck, his fingers combing through the sleek black hair as he kissed back. Sirius suddenly groaned and kicked his leg over so he was on top of Remus, his hand sliding up Remus shirt. Remus was totally submitting to this until his shirt was pulled up with it and the freezing grass scratched against his bare back. He yelped into Sirius's mouth and pushed him away, sitting up and rubbing his back to warm it.

Sirius stared at him, now on his bottom in the icy grass. "What's wrong?" he asked, his lips swollen and red and his hair mussed. Remus smiled sheepishly.

"It was cold." He explained. Sirius smiled.

"Oh. Sorry." They were quiet for a moment.

"I'm guessing I'm the one you fancied, then." Remus said to break the silence. Sirius laughed.

"Whatever gave you that idea? I just wanted to share chocolates." He said with a grin. Remus responded by throwing a handful of snow in his face.

Sirius fell back in surprise, sputtering. Remus grinned, leaning over him.

"Well, if that's all, you know I'm glad to help." He said. Sirius smiled back at him with a warm affectionate look that few people ever saw. He leaned up and gave Remus a quick kiss.

"Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you share all my chocolates?" he asked softly. Remus stared into his eyes and saw no joking there. He smiled, and he knew that his cheeks were pink not only with the cold.

"I'd be honored."


End file.
